The new cultivar is the result of a breeding program, with the objective to develop new varieties of Clematis with strong growth and interesting flowers for commercial purposes. The new variety was discovered as a single plant among a group of seedlings of unknown parentage observed by the inventor, Bernard Travers. The discovery was made during 2004. Discovery was made at a commercial nursery in Orleans, France.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TRA35’ was first performed at a commercial nursery in St. Jean Le Blanc by vegetative cuttings during 2005. The inventor maintained the original plant, and observed the clones for several years, to establish stability of the characteristics. ‘TRA35’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. Public access to plant material first occurred during early Spring of 2014. Before this time, plant material was under the control of the inventor, or those directly authorized by the inventor. This variety is described in CPVO application no A201302537. A copy of this application and technical question are included with the mailing of this application. Page 5 of the application verifies at the time of the EU application sales had not occurred either in the EU or any other country. Neither the EU application, nor any other publication resulted in an enabling disclosure of ‘TRA35’.